A Kitsune Named, NaruNaruto
by DemonsRBetter
Summary: Rated M for swearing, and maybe some action in later chapters. Bad at summaries so just take some time to read and let me know what you think.


Prolog- Two years earlier

It's the Chojin exams and everyone thinks I'm going to fail since I'm the jokester and without parents to please. My name is Naruto Uzamaki and I do everything to keep my secret and to get closer to Sasuke Uchiha. "Naruto Uzamaki vs. Kiba," they announced and everyone looked at me.

Today is the first day of spring and mating season, so I wore a hoodie and slack pants, and no they aren't orange (god, I hate that color) it's black with red strips.

Lowering my hoodie I blinked multiple times to adjust to the bright light. I look normal to everyone it they don't pay to much attention to me. If they did pay attention to they would notice I wore baggie clothes so no one notices my boobs and that my eyes took on a more animal like look, slits like of a cats.

"What's up with the baggie clothes, Naruto?" Kiba yelled as I walked down the stairs rather than jumping over the railing.

Growling deep in my chest I kept my hands in my pocket so not to show my claws. Tsunade stood with the other teachers and I saw how nervous she was. She glanced at me and I nodded knowing she didn't want me to fight, only dodge.

"So, that's what its about," Kiba laughed. I turned my attention back to him as he continued, "You don't want to fight while your girlfriend, Tsunade, watches. So how good is she in bed, I might try her out, she does look good?"

I shook snarling and I felt my ears and tail reveal its self as I launched myself at Kiba with every intention of killing him.

Akamaru hit me from the side and tossed me to the wall. My hands were free from when I launched myself at Kiba and sunk my nails into the wall. I kept on the wall shaking with the need to kill and fighting myself from what my instincts told me. Everyone was silent as they waited to see what would happen next.

I released my claws from the wall and fell to the ground and tried to calm myself. I felt movement coming at me. I ran out the door and kept running as I heard Tsunade and some others following me.

I went to my apartment and into the shower. I turned the water on freezing and hopped in without care that I was still in my clothes.

"Naru, you're going to get a cold and I don't care that you almost lost control of yourself. I would have too if I was you," Tsunade yelled from the kitchen most likely making me something warm to eat.

Snarling loud and clear to her I got out of the shower, and got dressed. Snarling as I came out of my room I saw Kakashi and Iruka sitting and watching me.

"Sit," Tsunade ordered. Turning on her I bared my teeth and growling narrowing my eyes.

"Don't piss me off, or I will lose any control I have left," I threatened. Grabbing what money I hade I jumped out of my open window and made my way to my secret oasis.

They didn't dare follow me as I ran to my hide away. I decided to got to the hokage mountain and watch everyone's normal lives go on. I sat and watched while tears rolled down my face.

I was originally born a girl, but my own father used the last of his chakra to change me into a boy. Girls are seen as weak and worthless, and I am grateful that my father changed me into a boy so no one would try to kill me and release the demon trapped inside of my body.

Tsunade walked below and I saw she was talking to the other teacher wanting to find me. Standing I turned looking at my father face. He was the fourth Hokage.

Bowing to him I jumped down onto the roofs above Tsunade and all the teachers. Pulling up my hood I leaped from roof top to roof top.

I made my way to the gate that kept everyone in and to keep the enemies out.

Knocking out the gaurds I jumped over the gate and tossed rocks at the guards until they woke up. They yelled at me to get back inside and they went to open the gate when I turned and started to walk off. It was dark when I felt something hit me in the head.

Spinning I kicked at my attacker and saw it was Tsunade. Iruka, Kakashi, and Jiraiya tackled me and knocked me out before Tsunade could attack or me to run.

I woke up in the hospital wing for the prisoners. Sighing I ran a hand through my hair and didn't feel my ears. Getting up I walked over to the only mirror.

My ears were gone and when I tried to use my chakra everything went black.

Kit, what is wrong, I felt your pain?

I don't know, I didn't have ears or my tail and when I tried to use my chakra everything went black.

Well then someone is blocking your chakra and I feel like you need to wake up so talk to you later kit and make sure to kick some ass for me will yeah?

I woke up to Kakashi and Iruka dragging me through town. Blinking I saw everyone staring. Seeing Sasuke out of the corner of my eye, I look up and Kakashi and Iruka.

I tried to talk and found I was gagged. My hands were chained being my back. Frustrated I brought my knees up to my chest and swooped my chained arms under and in front of me.

Pulling the gag out of my mouth I spat, "What the hell are you doing to me?"

Kakashi and Iruka stopped and then started to run while dragging me behind them. Jerking out of their hold I fell to the ground and leaped to my feet as they came to grab me.

Holding the little amount of chain that kept my hands close together I focused my chakra in a little blast. The chain broke and without waiting for them to call for anyone else I leaped onto the roofs and made my way to the gate.

I got to the gate and turned to look at my fathers stoned face. "Sorry father, I know you wanted me to be normal or as normal as I could be, but I need to leave and never return. I promised myself I would stay and protect what you sacrificed your life for, but I am not needed anymore. Sorry, father forgive me," I said standing tall as tears streamed down my face.

Leaping over the gate and into my life full of loneliness and survival.


End file.
